What's in a Word
by Weasley's Revenge
Summary: For every letter, there are hundreds of words, and for every word, there are hundreds of moments.  Jackie/Hyde drabbles based on letters of the alphabet.
1. A

**AN:** Is it cheating if I write the same "prompt" but for a different fandom? Eh, I don't really care either way. :) This is Jackie/Hyde drabbles based on letters (and therefore words) one for each letter of the alphabet (so 26 in all). This particular one came to me while listening to The Strokes new album (_Angles _it's pretty awesome, but has almost nothing in common with this drabble…) The drabble is 100 words exactly( something that I am disproportionately proud of).

A: Agility

She has the poise of a dancer. He doesn't know why, and he doesn't particularly care, but she possesses a grace that defies comprehension. It probably has something to do with her stature and low center of gravity, but, whatever allows her to move with that level of reserve, in heels so high, he has no idea.

There is something to be said about the sinewy flow of her legs as she runs to him. Something to be gleaned from the effortless grace with which she can walk in the highest of heels. Something to be admired about her agility.

**AN:** So, if you've ever noticed, Mila Kunis (Jackie) is always in heels because she is short—like really short—like me short. If you like it, then please add it to your alerts/fav/leave a review (you can do all three if you really want;)). I check my email religiously so I will know and appreciate it very much. :) My ANs are longer than the story…sorry.


	2. B

**AN: **You get two for the price of one. Two one hundred word drabbles because this prompt makes sense from both POVs.

B: Blue

His eyes are the perfect color blue. They are just this side of gray—a perfect winter's sky blue. They can pierce straight through her soul, and cut her to the core in one heated glance.

His cerulean gaze can be so many things. When he is being mischievous, they twinkle. When he is high, they are wide with excitement at something stupid. When she talks, they glaze over, and she knows he is ignoring her. But when they sit together, alone, when he is not wearing his sunglasses, they are half-open and content. With her he has happy eyes.

She has two different colored eyes. One is bluer—or the other is greener (she likes to think that one is greener). He has always told her that he likes her eyes. Her eyes that have distinguished her since childhood.

It usually takes people a few days to notice them because they aren't that different—just the slightest trick of light and they are almost the same.

He noticed them during her Zen lessons. When he was staring directly at her for a few hours, he finally noticed what made this cheerleader different. It all started with her eyes.

**AN:** Thanks for all of the encouragement last chapter. I hope that you're ready for more. :)


	3. C

**AN:** This one is…fun. 212 words in case you care.

**C: Concentration**

He has a knack for ruining her concentration. A whispered word in the hall will keep her mind racing and send a rush of sensation that lodges right between her legs, and the way he smirks at her tells her all she needs to know. He knows exactly what he is doing to her resolve as he murmurs what he would do to her if they weren't in school.

But the worst part is _en Español_. It is the one class they have together, and he sits directly behind her. She is amazed that she isn't failing Spanish because every day, without fail, he ruins her careful composure.

It starts with one calloused finger that caresses the skin exposed by her boat-neck shirt. He fiddles with the wisps of hair that have escaped her bun, and then follows her hairline to rub directly behind her right ear. Another finger joins the original as he begins to make a spiraling pattern down the side of her neck. She shudders at his touch, and tries—desperately—to focus on the teacher. She fails of course because he leans forward just enough for her to smell him. His finger on her shoulder now she resigns herself to failing Spanish—so long as this doesn't stop.

**AN:** Yeah…that almost became the next chapter to Dolled-Up Zen instead. Actually this will be continued in a more "adult" fashion in Dolled-Up Zen if you're interested. Also I wrote an alternate "B" which is called Bouquet and can be found in my stories list. :) Reviews to me are like candy to Fez (or Jackie to Hyde…)


	4. D

**AN: **After some encouragement from Lisa, the story lives on. 150 words exactly.

**D: Delinquent**

She likes to think that before she met Michael, and by extension Steven—that she had been, by some stretch of the word, normal. But of course, even if she had been, that option had sailed away long ago.

From what she could tell, Steven had always been a delinquent. There had never been any question about who, in their group, was the most devious—the most likely to actually become an inmate, but he has also had a certain charm.

His smile made her knees weak, his kisses left her wanting so much more, and she was sure that he would not be the man she loved so much if not for his delinquent tendencies. It wasn't the bad-boy that she fell for, and it wasn't the bad-boy that she stayed for, but there was something about his brand of bad-assery that has always made delinquency desirable over normalcy.

**AN:** This should be the last one that sticks to such a rigid wording system (I am lazy). I need some feedback from you guys on the continuation of this story. Should I go AU and include family/engagement/wedding/etc. I am very willing to do so and mostly ignore S8, but it's all up to the your reception of the idea.


	5. E

**AN: **I don't particularly like how this one turned out but _c'est la vie_.

**E: Empathy**

The moment he realized that she had also been abandoned something changed. There was that one thing they had _always_ had in common—shitty parents. She had come to him after a week of her mother not returning calls. She had understood what he failed to. They were in the same situation—except Jackie couldn't turn to the Forman's—so she'd turned to him.

There was a time when he thought that empathizing with a little cheerleader was impossible, but when he looked at the facts their upbringings were so very similar. It was his turn to help her because of all their friends he was the only one who knew what it meant to be truly abandoned.

She wished that they couldn't empathize with each other because empathy requires understanding and understanding requires experience. Their respective childhoods' sucked, but she knows that just as surely that her children will have two parents.

Jackie and Hyde both know that the empathy that originally drove them together will help them stay together—forever. Because curly-haired, blue-eyed, conspiracy spewing babies deserve both parents.

**AN:** If you are following "Broken Bird", that is next on my list for an update. If not, you can always check it out. Also, I have a wicked migraine (the reason I was able to post this is the free time given by said head malady) so any and all reviews are highly welcome. :)


	6. F

**AN: **I went AU so…yay! Hyde children are mine as are the maybe introduced Forman children if you're interested I have the whole thing planned out including birth years and middle names.

**F: Family**

If someone had told him, that he would have two kids by the time Forman and Donna had one; that he would be married to Jackie a good two years before Eric even thought of proposing again. At the very least he would have laughed in their face.

Steven Hyde, at least in his early years, could never have been pegged as a family man. There were always the people who everyone _knew_ were going to make great parents—Donna and Eric being at the top of that list, but here he was. A daughter, a son, a wife, hell they have a pet dog. He was a father. He was a father and a disciplinarian, and he _liked_ the responsibility. Irony—far out.

It only took a wedding, two kids, and a damn minivan for him to realize that he was the thing he had always fought against. And it took a conversation with his fifteen year old daughter, who was too smart for her own good, for him to finally understand that family wasn't a bad thing.

It didn't have to represent all that he come to associate with the word. A family was what he and Jackie were building, and it actually made him happy. Family wasn't Bud and Edna too drunk to take him to school. Family was their kids. It was Aunt Donna and Uncle Eric and Gram and Pap Forman. The life he has now was the family he had never dreamt possible. So at age 25 when his first child was born, and at age 43 when she graduated high school he was there—the proud patriarch of a family that, by all means, never should have happened.

**AN:** Jackie and Hyde's first child is Jessica Page Hyde and was born in 1983, their second child is David Logan Hyde born in 1987. I am going to use this time to say if you're interested in the children (or pregnant Jackie fluff) check out "So You Knocked Her Up" on my stories list. It's a short read I promise :). And please review.


End file.
